It is desired that a power supply circuit is configured to supply an output voltage corresponding to a load characteristic. Conventionally, a single inductor multiple output (SIMO) power supply circuit technology that enables acquisition of a plurality of outputs via a single inductor has been disclosed. In a SIMO power supply circuit, a plurality of loads are supplied with independent output voltages. The power supply circuit excellent in controllability corresponding to the states of the loads to which output voltages are supplied and a control method for the power supply circuit are desired.